


Protect and Defend

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Leon will never let NCIS be taken down without a fight.Written for challenge #531 - "defend" at ncis_drabble.





	

"My _job_ is to protect this agency, and the people who work here, Gibbs. I can't just go into my basement and ignore the world."

"If you won't do it, who will — isn't that how it goes?"

Leon presses his palms flat on the desk and stares Jethro down. He's been here before. He knows what Gibbs is suggesting, but it won't happen unless it's his last option. Resignation isn't something Leon will ever really consider, not when he's got agents spread across the globe.

"If SecNav wants to shut NCIS down, he's going to have to declare war first."


End file.
